Talk:Vives
Beyond Vives While the old official website link does appear to be dead, the new link seems to be to a successor to Vives, rather than a new site for the PW this article is about. Is the original world dead? Is "Beyond Vives" a new world that warrants a new article? (If the same people are running the new world, maybe a new article is not warranted. However, a quick look at the new website makes it look like new people are running this server with a new module or two. The only connection seems to be in spirit and setting.) --The Krit 03:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) * I took a longer look at the website, and it looks like "Vives" became "Beyond Vives" when the computer hosting the module died. What is still not clear to me is whether or not the new computer is actually a new server; that is, are the people running "Davis" (the computer currently hosting Beyond Vives) the same ones who were running "Cecil" (the computer that had been hosting the Vives module)? --The Krit 21:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) * "Beyond Vives" is the name of the "Vives" project after the person now hosting the server took up the reins. The people who were running "Cecil" are (as far as I know) no longer related to Vives or Beyond Vives. Beyond Vives is a replica of the old Vives, give or take a few features; they are the same world. --I X 07:38, January 13, 2011 * Hey IX, thanks for speaking up. Yeah, the present Vives team - which is basically just me - has been only peripherally related to those that built the module. I did not do any building for Vives before the server went down. I was a DM for Vives (near the end), a player, and a writer for Vives 2 which was never released. The other member of the current team - Chief - was around Vives much longer than I as a player, DM, and occassional builder. The way I ended up carrying the torch is that when the server went down, I received a copy of the server vault of characters from pdwalker, the latest version of the module and haks from Wicked Artist another member of the team had been upgrading to 1.69, and the old databases and custom database software also from pdwalker. The only piece that I was unable to get working was the database. The consequence is that we lack the old forum and all the server data that was associated with the characters. To make up for it, I rewrote the module's scripts to work with Knat's NBDE, and we have persistence again. Then I completely reworked all of the custom content so that it would work with Project Q, all the tilesets were upgraded to the latest releases, NWNCQ is used to refresh the old appearances, and I cut out nearly a GB of redundant files. Its still a buggy mess as any project of this size would be managed by volunteer enthusiasts without a great deal of organization. But it works. Its lag free, and for the most part feels like the original with a facelift, and a number of new or modified areas that I built using the TNO tilesets. The old standing stones was the first change because the TNO tileset has an actual standing stone group that looks much better than the original.Henesua 18:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) A random tidbit While looking through the Beyond Vives forum to try to understand its history, I noticed that someone was venting about how NWN does not load hak paks and custom talk tables in a multiplayer game until after character creation (which is why some servers still provide overrides for character creation). One statement struck me as being at best only half-true: "The default class/race name however will be written to the character sheet and is very difficult to change requiring that you hack the character file with another utility or add on server software." The half that may be true is the applicability to the class name. For the race name, however, it is actually very easy to change what is written on the character sheet -- just use SetSubRace(). Anyway, I'm not going to register on another forum just for that tidbit, so I thought I would mention it here. --The Krit 16:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks for the info. Using SetSubRace would only solve a tiny fraction of the problem however. And so I stand by my rant. This quirk of multiplayer play is a major limitation of the engine in my view, and I look forward to Virus Man's hack to the executable. I am not happy with requiring players the use of overrides for character creation. : : Also - I wanted to thank you for your work on the Dynamic Deity Populated Pantheon, its been put to good use in my next project. Your system is actually essential for the setting. Thanks.Henesua 19:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC)